legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Hunt
' Wild Hunt' was a group of Abyssals from DEM formed and lead by the Son of Prime Minister, Syura, operating as the Secret Police of the DEM Empire. Wild Hunt was set up for the sake of aiding and compensating for the losses of the special Police Squad Gestapo well as taking out Anti DEM Faction. However, Wild Hunt were causing and relishing in chaos, abusing their power and position to terrorize the entire inside the forgotten areas of DEM Empire with their vile acts. Wild Hunt Cases Over time, Wild Hunt's acts of terror disguised as police investigations ultimately led them to become the most wanted criminals in the DEM to the point that the Gestapo (who were supposed to be their allies) were after them, and even Shiki criticizing and loathing their actions wanting them taken out. Case 1 - The Umatora Incident Wild Hunt were sent to investigate the theater of Umatora as info reached the Police that their play was supposed to be criticizing the DEM Empire and the Minister.When the performers wanted to resist, Syura commented how they know what happens if they resist as he is the son of the Prime Minister.The head of the performers wanted to bribe them in order to escape a cruel fate, but it only added fuel to the fire as Syura declared them guilty and had to punish the criminals leading to the massacre and mass rape of the Theater Group at the hands of Wild Hunt. Case 2 - The Imperial Fist Resistance After Wild Hunt took out a Master of the Imperial Fist, his disciples wanted to avenge his Death, however their efforts were in vain as Syura soloed all of them except the sole female member with who they had plans of stripping her naked and walking her around like a dog in public.This was the first time the Jägers became involved as Wave and Run saw the aftermath of the beatdown.The Imperial Fist Members being all stripped and hung upside down in the middle of the streets while Wild Hunt were enjoying themselves eating stolen fruit.This was also the time when it was revealed what drove the group to do these things: Boredom. Case 3 - The Line was Crossed News spread over the Capital how the beautiful widow visits the grave of her dead Husband with her little daughter which happened to be the wife and child of Bols. Syura immediately designated Bols' Wife as his new Toy while Champ was targeting the daughter leading to the two being raped on Bols' Grave.This action was the beginning of the end for Wild Hunt as Wave refused to let them do as they please, and the trigger was pulled shortly later when Syura was trying to rape Kurome, taking her in front of Waves eyes. Case 4 - The End of Wild Hunt After Syura got beat by Wave which he saw as major humiliation to him and his father he schemed to kill Wave and make Kurome his toy with his plan to frame the Jägers as traitors due to Esdeath's meeting with Tatsumi.Using his Teigu he teleported Tatsumi and Lubbock into the Palace for his Checkmate, the two being surrounded by Wild Hunt and two Generals, they had zero chance for escape and were imprisoned.While Tatsumi was kept in a seperate cell, Dorothea and Suzuka were attempting to force themselves onto Tatsumi until Esdeath intervened.At the same time, Lubbock was taken to the Torture Chamber and became victim of Syuras torture but resisted until the end even after being beat down,psychologically tormented and having his testicle crushed.The evening of that, Honest received a "gift" from Esdeath, the report that Syura was responsible for releasing Dr. Stylishs Danger Beasts onto the Empire.Due to the danger Honest saw of this reaching Budou, Wild Hunt was disbanded under suggestion from Esdeath which led to Syura snapping and wanting to take out his anger on Lubbock.However, Syura was tricked by him, leading to his presumed death. Members *'Cosmina' *'Dorothea ' *'Izou' *'Suzuka ' *'Syura ' *'Champ ' *'Enshin ' Category:Characters Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Military Characters Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mass Murderers Category:Opportunists Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Humans Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Abusers Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Balam Alliance Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Abyssals Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters